


The Confession

by timelockedmaniac



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Romance, Short One Shot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelockedmaniac/pseuds/timelockedmaniac





	The Confession

The diary that he held so dearly tumbled out of his hands as the train carriage rocked. Her own drowsiness could not resist her from picking up the sleeping man's notebook. Her curiousity tempted her to take a glance at what he wrote. Shrouded in mystery would not be appropriate to describe him, yet his continuous efforts to dissuade her from reading his diary served only to make him an enigma. Smoothing out the pages from any wrinkles they may have gotten from the fall, a particular page close to the center of the diary caught her eye. It was a single paragraph on one side, the opposing page a contrasting blank compared to the other scribble filled pages.

  
  


'I love her. How could I not, when I've been deprived of affection and attention throughout my life, only to then abruptly receive such joyous and consistent companionship. Yet I know her heart does not belong here with me. Every moment I spend with her is treasured, and every memory I have of her penned so as to be able to recall them at a moment's notice. She is the sun to my dusk, the waning moon in the night's sky. I shall soon lose sight of her in her ambitious glory, so I will gladly watch on by her side for as long as she allows me to.'

  


A surge of emotion began welling within her. First came shock, followed by a sharp pang of anger and betrayal. How could he claim to love her when he did so little to show it?

  


But his presence with her alone refuted those thoughts. He joined her without even a single request from her, to confront her tormenting past by her side. His firm and reassuring embrace on her shoulders as she cried after renouncing her family's name. The silly jokes that gently lifted her up from the sorrow and despair. He was a close friend, and she loved every second with him.

  


She loved every part of him too. From the jokester that would accompany her on the streets, to the calming and understanding companion in dark times. She loved him too.

  


But his perceptions of her were grandiose, and wrong. She would be by his side for as long as she could, just to prove him wrong.

  


Gently tucking the diary back under his hands, she picked a blanket from the overhead compartment. Wrapping both herself and him under it, she rested his head on her shoulder. It would be another day before they reached home, and she was blessed to spend another night with him.


End file.
